mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bass (Archie)
'''Bass (SWN001) ist ein Robot Master, der von Dr. Wily erbaut wurde und dabei der engste Rivale von Mega Man ist. Im Gegensatz zu dem Blue Bomber ist er ein rücksichtsloser, arroganter Roboter, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, der stärkste Robot Master von allen zu werden. Geschichte Als Mega Man durch die Zeit reiste und auf verschiedene Gegner stieß, traf er auch auf Bass, der ihn zugleich zu einem Duell herausforderte, um zu beweisen, dass er der stärkere Robot Master sei. Es endete jedoch damit, dass Bass mit Mega Man selbst durch die Zeit reiste und er sich notgedrungen mit ihm verbünden musste, um gegen King oder Splash Woman anzutreten. Rock fand heraus, dass ein immer heller werdendes Licht in Form einer Kugel das Hauptproblem sei, da es ihn durch das Zeitreisen immer verfolgt hatte und größer geworden war und befahl Bass darauf zu schießen, worauf jener wieder in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehrte (MM: 20). Worlds Collide Bass, der bisher nicht in dem Mega Man Universum zu der Zeit erbaut wurde, tauchte jedoch in der Genesiswelle wieder auf und mit Hilfe von Metal Sonic sammelte er die Mobianer Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose und Shadow the Hedgehog auf, sodass Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily sie robotisieren konnte. Um ein Zeichen zu setzen und Mega Man zu warnen, entführte er Dr. Light ebenfalls und brachte ihn mittels eines Warp Rings in die Skull Egg Zone (MM: 24, 25; StH : 248). Als Rouge the Bat in das Wily Egg schlich, Dr. Light die nötigen Informationen über das Wily Egg gab, wurde sie von Bass und Metal Sonic dabei ertappt den Chaos Devil freizusetzen, wodurch ein kurzer Kampf gegen das Monster begann und von Dr. Eggman unterbunden wurde. Da alle weiteren robotizised Masters bereits von Sonic the Hedgehog und Mega Man besiegt worden waren, musste Dr. Wily Bass zügeln, da dieser selbst sich zur Verfügung stellen wollte, den Helden ein Ende zu setzen. Im späteren Verlauf beobachtete Bass zusammen mit Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily den Kampf mit den Mobianern und den Robot Masters, während er versuchte Treble davon abzuhalten, weiterhin mit Cubot zu spielen. Er versuchte ebenfalls die beiden'' "old mans"'' wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen und sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren, da jene im Streit um Dr. Light waren, den Dr. Eggman fast getötet hätte. Nachdem Sonic und Mega Man alle Verteidigungslinien des Wily Eggs besiegt oder durchdrungen hatten, stellen sich Bass, Treble und Metal Sonic in den Weg, wurden aber durch Mega Mans kopierte Fähigkeiten der Mobianer und Sonic besiegt. Bass selbst behauptete zwar immer noch es mit Mega Man aufnehmen zu können, konnte sich jedoch nicht mehr bewegen. Nach der Genesiswelle verschwindet er, da er zu der Zeit noch nicht erbaut worden war (SU: 53, 54, StH: 250, 251; MM: 27, 28). Dawn of X Alexander "Xander" Payne, der durch die Zeitmaschine im Chronos-Institut in den unterschiedlichen Zeiten der Zukunft zwitschte, traf auch hierbei auf die Szene aus Rock of Ages, bei der Bass Mega Man half, die Anomalie in Form einer gelben leuchtenden Kugel, zu zerstören (MM: 38). Vita Persönlichkeit Bass ist ein extrem eingebildeter, mürrischer Robot Master, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, der mächtigste Roboter von allen zu werden. Wer sich ihm in den Weg stellt oder ihn bremsen will, muss damit rechnen, dass Bass mit seiner arroganten Art und Weise verspottet und zu einem Duell herausfordert. Auch Dr. Wily trotzt er und geht seine eigenen Wege. Einzig allein Fürsorge zeigt er zu seinem Hund Treble. Die Partnerschaft in Worlds Collide mit Metal Sonic kam wahrscheinlich zustande, dass beide das gleiche Zeil bestreben Mega Man und Sonic the Hedgehog zu vernichten. Erscheinungsbild Bass ist wie Mega Man und Proto Man an eine kindliche, menschliche Anatomie angelehnt und mit einer künstlichen Persönlichkeit ausgebaut worden. thumb Die Grundfarben seiner Rüstung sind dunkellila, gelb und weiß. Seine Augen sind meistens immer rot und im Vergleich zu Mega Mans Augen deutlich kleiner (das Anzeichen den Wahn besser zu verdeutlichen). Deutlich auffällig ist sein großer Helm mit dem Stern auf der Stirn und den zwei abstehenden, gelbe Nackenschilder, während auf seiner Brust ein blauer, rechteckiger Kristall mit dem eingravierten F'' (F für den japanischen Namen ''Forte) ruht. An seinen Wangen verlaufen an beiden Seiten vom Auge herunter ein lila Streifen. Nicht so wie Mega Man oder Proto Man, kann Bass seine Armkanone in eine normale Hand zurücktransformieren. Fähigkeiten Genauso wie Mega Man und Proto Man besitzt Bass eine Armkanone, die sich den Bass Buster nennt. Im Gegesatz zu dem Mega Buster ist der Bass Buster eine Schnellfeuerwaffe, kann jedoch nicht zu einer Hand zurücktransformiert werden, wie es bei Blues und Rock üblich ist. Auftritte Trivia *Das F'' auf seiner Brust steht für Forte (ausgesprochen ''"Fore-tay"). Auch dies ist wie Bass eine Musikstilrichtung. *Auf dem Variant Cover von Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 248 wird Bass mit Shadow the Hedgehog abgebildet, jedoch war dieser nie sein Partner sondern eher Metal Sonic. Shadow und Bass haben jedoch den eher murigen Charakter, weshalb sie auf dem Cover vielleicht zusammen auftreten. *In Sonic Universe Ausgabe 50 wird Bass auftreten kurzzeitig angedeutet, als Dr. Eggman für Metal Sonic einen Partner verspricht ( "Not yet. I need you for much bigger plans! Report to the interdimensional gateway. You're going to meet your new partner. A '''base villain' like yourself!"''). *Bass erschien in den Off Panels der Sonic the Hedgehog Comics insgesamt drei Mal: Einmal als Fusion von Bass und Sonics Geschwindigkeit (Sonic Universe 51), einmal als Bandmitglied für die Fusion von Metal Sonic und Bass als Bassspieler (Sonic Universe 54) und zusammen mit Omega als beste Zerstörerfreunde (Mega Man 26). en:Bass#Mega Man (Archie Comics) es:Bass#Mega Man (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charakter (Archie)